Ardennes Offensive. CZĘŚĆ II
Koniec 150 odcinka. Przelot wszystkich klatek z każdego epizodu. W poprzednim odcinku... dziesięć lat temu. Montaż wspominkowy z "debiutu". Chyba nie zdziwię nikogo mówiąc, że dzisiejsze plugastwo świata gier, nie wymaga żadnego większego wprowadzenia. Obiekt kpin, który generował wokół siebie aurę wściekłości, zbliżoną niemal do wścieklizny. Zakazany owoc każdego, kto chce podnieść z ziemi nieobiecanej zgniłka, z równie obleśnego drzewa. I jednocześnie zaspokoić w ten sposób swoje masochistyczne żądze. Zlepek najbardziej odpychających wydzielin znanych światu, który to zdołał przekonać do siebie wszystkich, chcących dźwigać brzemię graczy męczenników. By później podzielić się swoim cierpieniem drogą kablową. I naprawdę ciężko jest przejść obok tych szczochów obojętnie, zwłaszcza, gdy zakradasz się blisko ściekowych kanałów. Tylko, że te ścieki, są pokryte zerami i jedynkami. Lecz obrzydzenie jakie wywołują jest jak najbardziej znajome. I wewnątrz takiej kanalizacji znalazłem się właśnie ja. Trzymając ten cierń naszej egzystencji, zastanawiając się gdzie nas pokierowała ewolucja. Żadne z tych pytań jednak, nie ugnie się przed ciężarem degeneracji, wypływającej z tego kawałka plastiku. Podobnie jak żadne z bluźnierstw, nie zdoła nawet w jednym nano promilu opisać, jaką pogardą darzę te popłuczyny po skrobance. Dlatego więc, by nie rozwlekać mojego i tak przesądzonego losu, pora zakasać rękawy i przekonać się na własnej skórze, gdzie zaprowadzi nas ta królicza nora. I myślę, że szaleństwo, będzie jednym z przystanków. Zatem, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Ardennes Offensive, pieszczotliwie nazywana przeze mnie Offensive, uciekła grabarzowi spod łopaty, triumfalnie wślizgując się do wnęk supermarketów, 1 listopada 2006 roku. W przypadku tego porodu, który spotkał się z wyrysowanym na twarzy oburzeniem wszystkich świętych, rękę na pulsie trzymał niezłomny, ale jakże ułomny Inca Gold. Grupa, która znalazłaby sposób na spierdolenie wody na herbatę, odpowiadała zarówno za chłostę pracujących na czarno orangutanów, wyszkolonych w technice okładania klawiatury łapskami, jak i za wypchnięcie powstałego na skutek tych prac dzieciątka, do świata rzeczywistego. Po wsadzeniu go do wózka i wypchnięciu go przez drzwi wejściowe porodówki. Berbeć w swym mobilu ostatecznie zakotwiczył się w naszym kraju, ponad pięć miesięcy później, a rolę opiekuna zastępczego, przejęło na siebie wydawnictwo IQ publishing, które jednak wbrew swojej oświeconej nazwie, specjalizowało się w owym czasie w koprofagii stosowanej. W tym przypadku oznaczało to więc dzielenie się swoimi analnymi odkryciami, z rybami na każdy haczyk, i tymi bez grosza przy duszy. Strategia godna Kasparowa. I najwyraźniej się ona opłaciła, bo wieści na temat tej plwociny okrążyły cały Internet, trafiając też na mnie przy okazji. Ale czy chłód, którym obarczam ten skrawek kodu, udziela się także reszcie sieciowych donosicieli? Wprawdzie mówi się, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia, ale w tym przypadku nigdy się ona nie narodziła. Płomień krytyki, siłą mierzący się z erupcją wulkanu, przebił się przez gry-online, formując notę 1,4 na 10, z tysięcy przelanych łez odbiorców. I choć redaktorzy tej ziemi postanowili skulić ogony, zacierając tym samym ślady po istnieniu tej zakały, sprawy w swoje ręce wzięli reporterzy mniej standardowi. I czas nadszedł, by dołożyć do nich swoją cegiełkę. Ropień w oku zaczyna nam się wbijać chwilę po ukazaniu się pierwszych emblematów. I nie mam tu na myśli rozdzielczości. Wyłupione oko, wypatrujące nas z okna domu dla przewlekle chorych, idące w parze wraz z reklamą strony mission failed. Nie są to bynajmniej miłe złego początki. Po dosięgnięciu rozkoszy, rodem z elektrycznego krzesła, zaczynamy łyżka za łyżką zajadać się ekranem startowym, gdzie tytuł. No właśnie, trafił w ręce analfabety, który zapomniał jak się nazywa jego dzieło życia. Spokojnie, takich fiask będzie tutaj tylko więcej. Wgłębiając się dalej tym, co mama w oczodołach dała, możemy wysunąć na pierwszy plan dwa ślepe stalowe ptaki, szukające kukułczego gniazda. Złowrogie drzewa, żyjące na krawędzi. I tylko na niej. Mgły, przybierające rubensowskie kształty. Oraz wreszcie wisienkę na torcie, a w zasadzie sam tort, z tworzywa i ze stali, pokryty topniejącym serem, nieporadnie wyrwanym z pepperoni. Albo lupa położona na przycisku do papieru, czymkolwiek to jest, nie jest czołgiem. A jak ktoś cierpi na niedostatek wzdrygnięć, jedynie od tego obrazka, to może wskoczyć do rozległej wirtualnej instrukcji, i poczytać o strzałkach, zwących się tutaj cytuję, klawiszach kursora, a także o rzucaniu granatami, w formie lekcji fizyki. I skoro o równaniach mowa, w opcjach słuchacze Kalibru 44 też znajdą coś dla siebie. Jeśli tylko żyjecie odpowiednimi oznaczeniami matematycznymi. Głośniejsze wypuszczenie powietrza nosem, będzie miało miejsce także przy motywie fabularnym, który jest równie pokrętny jak wirujące w bębnie pralki pęto krakowskiej. Na wyższych obrotach ma się rozumieć. Wskakujemy w trepy niejakiego Cołela, podchorążego pod pantoflem tego wyższego, który działa pod amerykańskie dyktando. I ten nasz podpiwek, to znaczy chłystek z krowiego rodu, rzuca się w ogień drugiej wojny światowej ze swoją nieodbezpieczoną gaśnicą, by zgasić co się nawinie. A to ścierając z munduru reszty przekrwionej z głodu śledziony, musimy w pojedynkę sklepać Niemców po kasku, którzy chwilę wcześniej zrobili z jelit reszty załogi gustowny durszlak. Innym razem na naszej głowie zostaną akcje dywersyjne. I nie mam tu na myśli trzeciego Mortyra, lecz przestrzeliwanie beczek z paliwem i równie przyprawiające o pęd w moczowej cewce, kręcenie gałeczką babcinego radyjka, w uprzednio spenetrowanym bunkrze. Fabuła klepie biedę, a same jej meandry przyprawiają o spięcie w neuronach. Weźmy bowiem na ruszt misję startową, gdzie cały nasz batalion, zredukowany do krwawej papki, zostawia naszą świętą krowę na pastwę losu. Jakim cudem połączenie rany, pragnienia, głodu, i przeraźliwego zimna, które miało naszego giermka rozładować w kilka godzin, dokonuje tego w jeden obrót minutowej wskazówki. I jakim pierdolonym cudem, głód zostawia po naszym towarzyszu menstruacyjne kałuże? W takim razie czemu głodujące ludy po skonaniu, nie zlewają się w Morze Czerwone? Próby ewakuacji naszego móżdżka spod czaszki, nastąpią zresztą nie raz, o czym możemy się przekonać, wgłębiając nasze siekacze w płachtę rozgrywki. Jak na najbardziej typowego z typowych przystało, będziemy kierować naszą Krasulą po zerojedynkowych wąwozach, by okazjonalnie splunąć na Niemiaszka śrutem, bądź stanąć racicą na interaktywnych elementach. Przebieramy nogami, pociągamy za spust, kierując lufą między orzeszkami szkopa, i w ramach oddechu od tej jakże brawurowej walki bezpośredniej, której bliżej jest, do zawodów obrzucania ściany groszkiem, nadarzą się nam rozmaite mlecze. Gdyż kwiatkami bym ich zwyczajnie nie nazwał. Pośród zasp, doprowadzimy do analnego skowytu ślamazarne kupy złomu, z pomocą naszego obfitych rozmiarów gadżetu. I to zaledwie chwilę po zdezelowaniu, przekłuwającej pancerze broni. Jednym strzałem z dubeltówki. Następnie, podłożymy wybuchowy ładunek, który prócz mostu zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi także nasze trzewia, jeśli akurat znajdziemy się w obejmującym hektary polu rażenia. Przebijemy na wylot czarnobylskie beczki, które pomyliły adres. Będziemy również węszyć pradawne zwoje, skrywane w hitlerowskich schronach. A miejsce znajdzie się też, na spływ kajakowy w tutejszej kanalizacji, pośród opchanych trotylem szczurów, jakby dla kogoś jebiąca fetorem płyta nie wystarczyła. Perłą wśród świń, czy innych Harnasiem, jest jednak zlecenie trzecie. Tak jest, przeklęta passa trójek tutaj nas nie opuszcza. Naszym świętym obowiązkiem jest zniszczenie zapasów z jedzeniem. Zgodnie zatem z wytycznymi, wyważam drzwi stołówki i z niezwykłą dbałością, faszeruję ołowiem każdy jeden talerz z grochówką. To samo zrobiłem ze skrzynkami kiszonej kapusty i z niezdjętym z gazu garnkiem. Wszystko to jednak na nic, gdyż okazuje się, że jedynie obstrzelanie wybuchających bojlerów, skutkuje skreśleniem wyzwania z listy prac Herkulesa. Chciałbym znać umysł jełopa, z którego wyskoczył ten wytrysk geniuszu. Nie lada omnibusami jest gwardia mięsa armatniego, którą niektórzy mogą nazwać opozycją. Ich intelekt wdrapuje się bowiem na takie wyżyny, że nawet niedobite plemniki wyciśnięte wałkiem ze sflaczałego chuja, lepiej by sobie radziły na placu boju. Oczywiście jeśli podczas wymiany ognia, gagatek w ogóle ruszy się z miejsca poczęcia. A to zjawiskiem częstym nie jest, czy tego chcemy czy nie, jak to zwykle z gatunkiem homo sapiens bywa. Mamy wcześniaków, przybierających niekiedy postawy snajperów, z władowanym celownikiem tak blisko ślepia, że zahaczają o mózgowie, doprowadzając tym samym do trybu warzywa. Kartony toczone na kółkach, zdolne do opuszczenia porodówki, które jednak kończą swój żywot, wraz z czołówką z drzewem. Równie tekturowe ziółka, które po przeszczepieniu tego i owego z czołgających się krewetek, są zdolne do chybotania się z lewej na prawą. Gatunek na tyle zagrożony, że jego wystąpienia policzyłbym na palcach jednej ręki. I wreszcie prawdziwy orzeszek. Szwaba z pantalonami opuszczonymi do kostek, prującego do nas z Mausera, między wychodkiem a umywalką. Jak to dobrze, że programistyczne miernoty nie straciły pogody ducha, w tak figlarnym temacie, jakim jest konflikt drugo wojenny. Sam bym miał problem z wstrzymywaniem kałowego nadzienia w rajtuzach. Skoro zatem żałość wylewa się z hitlerowskich hełmów, to skąd zatem biorą się te kosy od żniwiarza? Wszystko tkwi w detekcji obrażeń, która tutaj sprowadza się jedynie do spadającego numerka. Połączcie to z szelestem kul, występującym nawet przy rzucie białkiem z tyłu głowy, i macie przepis na patologię rodem z Urzędniczej. W skutecznym rozpruciu flaków grającego, pomagają jakże rozklekotane giwery. Nasz ciosany z drewna patałach, skrojony przez niespełna rozumu cieślę, jest w stanie wyciągnąć ze swej pazuchy łakoci, zbiór blaszanych klamotów. Bo na takie tutaj wyglądają, chcąc nie chcąc. Podczas raczkowania po wydmach i zwałach, w zastępstwie smoczka otrzymujemy amerykańskiego kolta, rocznik tysiąc dziewięćset jedenasty, który na tutejszym pobojowisku wywiązuje się ze swojego zadania równie dobrze, co wspomniany atrybut niemowlaka, uprzednio przytępiony. Samopowtarzalnego m1 Garanda, który stroniąc od temperówek, potrafi powalić każdego byka na glebę zaledwie świstem kuli, nawet tego najbardziej zapartego. Zasłużonego m1 tomsona, radzącego sobie z mieleniem mięsa parszywców, w sposób zbliżony, do wyciskacza owoców myśli radzieckiej. Karabin Li Enfield, będący tutaj Garandem z dokręconym słojem Stępnia. A także pukawki okazjonalne, jak fallus przeciwpancerny, czy skłonne do wybuchów sarnie bobki. I z racji swojej sztywnej natury, poborowy Krowia Studnia, przez swoją protezę nie ulega żadnym siłom odrzutu, rozrzutu czy innym Niutonom. Co więcej, nie straszne mu także fizyczne zniekształcenia, co udowadnia przeplotem, zepchniętym na dół ekranu. Pomimo wrodzonej leworęczności, która nakazywałaby mu trzymać rozpylacz z lewej strony, ten w pozie wołającej o interwencję egzorcysty, przekłada swoje kleszcze na stronę prawą. Jakby na tej wojnie komuś brakowało cyrków. A na nosie zagrają nam również poziomy. Każdy z siedmiu etapów, nosi za sobą tyle przyjemności, co pieszczoty kijem wyciągniętym z mrowiska, gdzie czerwone skurwysyny zakrywają jakiejkolwiek ślady tegoż kija. Pieszczoty przy ujściu czterech liter. I to począwszy od ikonicznej lokacji pierwszej, gdzie na przysłowiowe dzień dobry, nasza czujność zostaje sprawdzona, przez kąpanego w gorącej wodzie młodego Adolfa. Chwilę po tym zajściu, wznosząc się ponad śnieżną tankietkę, trafiamy na nie mniej śnieżną smerfną krainę, gdzie miast niebieskich przyjaciół, spotkamy zgraję kolejnego niemieckiego brudu, skrytą za drzewami czy łatwopalnymi beczkami. Wszystko spina razem kolejna wizyta w kotlinie, tym razem z gąsieniczką na pełnym chodzie. To prowadzi nas do mapy numer dwa, której największymi atrakcjami są słupy telegraficzne, oraz ma się rozumieć most, do momentu gdy nie zniknie nam z oczu. Z konstrukcją pulchnego ciasta zrywa jednak nieszczęsna trójka, która to kompozycją przypomina węża ze starej Nokii, kiedy zrzuci z siebie skórę. Ścisk będzie naszym utrapieniem też w drugiej wizycie w bunkrze. W niej nasi płomienni rywale, parafrazując słowa pisarza poety, lubią być na dole kiedy my na górze. I wice wersa. Przełom natomiast pojawia się planszę później, gdzie poziomem zniżamy się do kanałów. I to jak najbardziej dosłownie. Tutaj labirynt zostaje polany sosem ze zdechłego szczura, z nutą amoniaku i trotylu. Wychodząc z kanału niczym żółw nindża, znajdziemy się w jedynym dostępnym berlińskim miasteczku, by zakraść się z powrotem do poligonu, czyli w zasadzie kolejnej puszki. Otwartość godna parasola w dupsku. Wysmażone na węgiel zostały też doznania audiowizualne, jakie przechodzą przez nasze receptory. I choć każdy gówniany amator i adorator, przez tę dekadę, zdążył o tej szkaradnej otoczce powiedzieć już wszystko, włącznie z komentującymi, to jestem zobligowany by wetknąć tu swój nos. Sfera wizualna rodem z mrocznych czasów DOSa? Jest. Ostre jak maczeta ważki gie cienie? Są. Modele przebijające swą kwadraturą duńskie klocki? Są. Drętwe animacje, którym nie pomogłyby nawet dwa wózki inwalidzkie? Czemu nie. Ten sam, poddawany recyklingowi manekin, cierpiącego na przysenne porażenie niemieckiego oficera, z martwymi oczami, i mogącymi ciąć stal mackami? Jak najbardziej. Ja jednak chce się skupić na rzeczy, która naprawdę kłuje w oczy. I w tym wypadku dwuznaczność jest jak najbardziej zamierzona. W rzeczy samej. Mam na myśli śnieg. I jego jednolita, pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek przykrycia budowa, budziła moje wątpliwości już przed włożeniem do napędu swojej kopii. I na poparcie swojej spiskowej teorii, posiadam nie tylko wprasowany na tył okładki zrzut ekranu, lecz dowody bardziej namacalne. Jest to bowiem film, który jako jedyny w Internecie, demonstruje pierwotną wizję wirtualnych akwarelistów, w pełnej okazałości. To znaczy, w dwustu czterdziestu pikselach. Jakim zatem cudem jesteśmy świadkami zaniku tej tekstury? Czy jakiś Janusz przy przenoszeniu płytki matki, przy dokonaniu kolejnej reedycji, wylał na krążek swoją kawę? Czemu to tak kurwa wygląda ja się pytam? I bez obaw, w ochłonięciu nie pomaga nam orkiestrowa ścieżka dźwiękowa. Podobnie z gamą innych dźwięków. Jednak prawdziwym całusem śmierci na pośladach konsumenta, gwarantującym skok cholesterolu i zmarszczek na półdupku, jest każda składowa strony technicznej. I tego gówna jest aż po samą brew. Ruszając z rozbiegu, pośród zmory nocnych marków, zwanej tutaj śniegiem, możemy stając pod odpowiednim kątem, przywiązać do drzewa nadbiegającego enerdowca, niczym rasowego hipisa. Sami na tym samym areale, możemy wpierdolić się na amen, kiedy zaczniemy się wspinać po ośnieżonych pagórkach, przy włączonym wstecznym. Kiedy indziej bezszelestny krab, szczypnie nas w dupsko, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. A przynajmniej tak sobie tłumaczę to, co tu się wydarzyło. Nie zabrakło występu gościnnego niewidzialnej ściany, która wie kiedy z nas zadrwić. Do obsady można też dopisać postać o paranormalnych zdolnościach, prawdziwego nadczłowieka, żyjącego, i również umierającego pośród chmur. Nadnaturalność udziela się też tym niższego rzędu, w postaci teleportacji. Raz udało mi się złapać szwaba o aspiracjach djskich. Innym Flipa i Flapa, ćwiczących taniec synchroniczny. Gdy schodząc do podziemi, przyjdzie nam na myśl kucanie po schodach, wnet oberwiemy kangurzą czkawką, której nie ima się żadne leczenie. Próby wyskoczenia przez barierkę, skutkują zatrzaśnięciem naszego knypka w klatce. Jednak poprzeczkę ostatecznie przeskoczyła dla mnie misja ostatnia, gdzie pierwotne zakończenie tego ścierwa, nie kończy się przesłodzonym do poziomu próchnicy zakończeniem, a jebanym zawałem. Z którego wyprowadza nas dopiero ponowne uruchomienie misji, uruchamiające odpowiedni przerywnik. A powiadają, że wojna nigdy się nie zmienia. Podsumowując, Ardennes Offensive nie bez powodu osiągnął wśród graczy status tworu kultowego. Ze wszystkich złych powodów. Strona audiowizualna budziłaby pogardę nawet w czasach pierwszego Voodoo, fabuła nie kleiłaby się nawet w formie hieroglifów, rozgrywka jest ponurym żartem, a całe okropieństwa drugiej wojny, zostały tu sprowadzone do wesołych podrygów i trącących parodią treści. Nie mówiąc o karygodnym spierdoleniu pod kątem technicznym, oryginalnego, kurwa, wydania. Na przebitą piętę Achillesa i rower Pawła, jakim cudem to zostało przepuszczone do jakiejkolwiek dystrybucji? Nawet w jebanym Wągliku. I nie. Nie jest to twór tak zły, że aż trzeba w niego zagrać. To blizna na naszym gatunku, która powinna zostać wystrzelona z dala od naszej planety. Od gwiezdnego pyłu, który naszej asteroidy się dotknął. By dryfowała w próżni, pośrodku bezkresnej nicości. I choć stoczenie boju z tą plwociną, zwieńczone fenomenalnym starciem ze szkopską Panterą, zajęło mi trzydzieści siedem minut, które uleciały mi z życia bezpowrotnie, to z drugiej strony cieszę się. Gdyż mogę wreszcie, z pełnym sumieniem powiedzieć, że wolałbym ugrząźć w ruchomych piaskach po samą szyję, z obydwoma rękami złamanymi w łokciu, niż doświadczyć tego ochłapu w całości po raz kolejny. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2019) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11)